


Love Lessons

by 27summer



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Homophobic Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27summer/pseuds/27summer
Summary: Sequel toTeach Me TonightValentina and Juliana learn that love gets hard when you have to tell other people.





	Love Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of got away from me but I hope you like it.

It was astonishing, Valentina thought, that Juliana only got more beautiful the more time she spent with her. They had been together for months now and Valentina could never get tired of staring at her. Even now, fast asleep with her hair in her face, Juliana was still breathtaking.

“I can feel you staring,” Juliana mumbled, not bothering to open her eyes.

“It’s because you’re gorgeous,” Valentina said.

“Cute,” Juliana smirked, opening her eyes. “We have to go home today.”

Valentina groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

Juliana laughed as she sat up, gently kissing Valentina. “Val, you know I’ve got to start my summer job.”

“I know. I’m just going to miss you. I’ve gotten used to having you with me all the time,” Valentina said.

“We’ll make it work,” Juliana said. “Besides, you’ll be too busy to miss me.”

“Yeah, working for my sister,” Valentina grumbled.

“Eva’s not so bad.”

“‘Cause she likes you.” Valentina shook her head. “Never mind. I don’t want to talk about my sister anymore.”

“Me, either.” Juliana grabbed her, kissing her again. “We don’t have to go quite yet.”

“Mmm. No, we don’t.” Valentina pressed Juliana back on the bed. “However-”

“Seriously?” Juliana groaned. “Val, we’re naked in bed at your beach house. Do we really need to stop and talk now?”

“Yeah. Because like you said, we’re leaving today. And I want to make sure you’re really ready to tell everyone about us when we get back,” Valentina said, stroking Juliana’s cheek.

“I am. We talked about this already.” Juliana frowned. “Unless you don’t want to. Did- did you change your mind?”

Valentina shook her head rapidly. “No, I’m ready. As much fun as it’s been being just us, I’m getting a little tired of having to sneak half naked out of your house before your mom sees me.”

“Val-”

“Seriously.” Valentina pecked Juliana’s lips. “I’m sure. But it’s a lot. It’s not going to be sunshine and flowers.”

“I know. But it feels like we’re lying.” Juliana sighed. “Like we’re ashamed or I’m using you.”

“We’ve talked about this. I know you’d never use me,” Valentina said. “And I could never be ashamed of us.”

“Me, either.” Juliana slid her hands into Valentina’s hair, playing with the strands at the back of her neck. “If you’re ready, I am, Val.”

“I am.” Valentina leaned in close. “Can we go back to more pleasurable activities?”

“You’re the one that brought it up.” Juliana rolled her eyes.

“And I’m sorry. Now, I’m going to kiss you and we’re done talking.” Valentina pressed her lips to Juliana’s and they got lost in each other for a long time.

\--------------

She wasn’t prepared for this, Juliana thought as she adjusted the tablecloth in the Carvajal dining room. It had been her idea for her and Valentina to make dinner for Lucia and tell her about their relationship but she was freaking out.

“Juls, stop. It’s fine. Unless you want to wear out a hole in the carpet with your pacing.” Valentina grabbed her arm. “I-”

“Wow, it smells good in her,” Lucia said, coming into the room.

“Yeah, we cooked dinner.” Valentina smiled sheepishly. “Well, Juliana cooked and I followed directions.”

“Thank you, Juliana,” Lucia said, smiling warmly at her.

“I was happy to do it,” Juliana said, taking her seat next to Valentina.

“It looks great.” Lucia looked at the plate of food in front of her.

“Juliana can do anything.” Valentina reached over, pulling Juliana’s hand away from her mouth.

The three of them ate dinner, making easy conversation. Juliana tried to stay engaged but she couldn’t quite contain her nerves. She was ready for this but she just couldn’t stop fidgeting.

“Thank you, girls. This was a good time.” Lucia looked at them. “But I get the feeling you two have something to tell me.”

Valentina nodded. “Yes. For the past few months, Juliana and I have been spending a lot of time together.”

“I know. I’m so glad you have become close,” Lucia said, turning to look at Juliana. “Val needs more friends like you, Juliana.”

“Right.” Juliana cleared her throat. “Actually, that’s kind of what we wanted to talk to you about. We aren’t exactly friends anymore.”

“We’re dating. Juliana’s my girlfriend.” Valentina reached out and covered Juliana’s hand with her own.

“Girlfriend?” Lucia looked at them closely.

“I- I know I’m probably not what you expected for Val but I really care about her,” Juliana rambled. “I’ll do whatever I can to take care of her and-”

“Juliana, stop.” Lucia smiled at her. “All I ever wanted for Valentina was someone who makes her happy. And these past few months have shown that you do.”

“She really does.” Valentina placed an arm around Juliana. “I’ve never been this happy in my whole life.”

“Good.” Lucia shook her head affectionately. “There’s no reason to be nervous.”

“I- I just didn’t want you to think badly of me,” Juliana said shyly.

“That could never happen.” Valentina squeezed her.

“Valentina’s right. You’re exactly what she needs,” Lucia said.

“You are.” Valentina poked Juliana in the cheek. “And I love you so much.”

“Come here.” Lucia stood up, wrapping her arms around both Juliana and Valentina. “I’m so happy for the both of you.”

“Thanks, Lucia.” Valentina kissed her cheek.

“Yeah, thanks.” Juliana smiled, feeling a weight lift off of her. She felt so relieved. Valentina had assured her that Lucia would be fine with them but actually hearing the words was terrific.

“We haven’t exactly told anyone else,” Valentina said. “We’re going to wait to tell Guille until he and Renata get back from Portugal.”

“You want me to keep it quiet.” Lucia nodded. “That’s fine.”

“We’re not hiding,” Juliana said, wanting to assure her that they weren’t ashamed of their relationship.”

“Don’t worry about it. You can tell who you want how you want.” Lucia scoffed. “And Eva is Eva so I understand you wanting to wait to tell her.”

“Exactly,” Valentina said.

“Listen, since you two cooked, I’m going to wash dishes.”

“No, this night was supposed to be for you,” Juliana protested.

“I want to. Go spent some time with your girlfriend,” Lucia said.

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Valentina pulled Juliana out of the room. “See, I told you it would be okay.”

“Yeah, okay. You’re right.” Juliana smiled up at her. “I really love you.”

“I love you, too. So much.” Valentina pressed her forehead to Juliana’s.

“It feels good, someone else knows about us,” Juliana said.

“Yeah.” Valentina grinned. “One down, a million to go.”

“We don’t have to tell everyone at once.”

“Or ever. Like Eva. She doesn’t need to know.” Valentina flashed another smile. “Let’s go upstairs.”

“Should I really stay over? We both have work tomorrow morning,” Juliana said, even as she allowed Valentina to pull her to her room.

“Yes, you should. I need you with me,” Valentina murmured.

“Okay, but I’ll have to get up early to get ready.” Juliana followed Valentina into her room.

“You’ve got clothes here. So you’re out of excuses. You’re going to stay as long as I want you.” Valentina pushed her onto the bed.

“Such a hardship.” Juliana pulled Valentina on top of her. She kissed her, losing herself in Valentina’s touch. That’s all she ever wanted. To have Valentina with her.

\-------------

Valentina waited impatiently for Juliana to get in the car. She’d had an awful day and she needed to spend time with her. “Oh, I missed you.”

“Good to see you, too.” Juliana kissed Valentina gently as she settled next to her.

“I hate work.” Valentina groaned.

“Do you hate the work or resent your sister?” Juliana asked sensibly.

“Both.” Valentina buried her face into Juliana neck.

“Seriously? It’s not just you don’t like Eva bossing you around?”

“That sucks but it’s also how everyone treats me like a dumb kid that doesn’t know anything,” Valentina said, closing her eyes and relaxing Juliana’s arms.

“It’s an internship. Everyone gets treated like that,” Juliana pointed out.

“No. It’s everyone there, even the other interns.” Valentina lifted her head. “They think I only got the job because it’s my family’s company. And they’re probably right. But I’m working hard. I want to learn.”

“I’m sorry, Val,” Juliana said, rubbing her back.

“And I can’t quit because Eva would never let me hear the end of it.” Valentina groaned. “But I’m never going to learn anything with the way things are.”

“You’re right, you shouldn’t quit. But maybe you can look at other internships next summer,” Juliana said.

“Yeah. I’d probably still get crap about being a Carvajal but at least no one could claim favoritism.” Valentina sighed.

“You could also see about working on the paper at school.”

“That’s a good idea. You’re so smart.” Valentina grabbed Juliana’s chin and squeezed. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” Juliana rested her head on Valentina’s shoulder. “Where’s Alirio taking us?”

“I thought we’d go get a coffee.”

“Sounds good. But some of your friends hang out over there. You’re not worried about them seeing us?” Juliana asked.

Valentina shrugged. “No. I know we didn’t really talk about telling them but I think it’d be better to just be ourselves and let them figure it out. You know?”

“Makes sense.” Juliana nodded.

“It’s really none of their business anyway.”

“You just don’t want to deal with Lucho,” Juliana teased.

“I don’t.” Valentina laughed. “Poor Sergio will be heart broken, though.”

“Not funny.” Juliana rolled her eyes. “Shouldn’t you be jealous?”

“Don’t have to be. You’re crazy about me.” Valentina tipped Juliana’s chin up.

“So crazy about you,” Juliana murmured, leaning in even closer.

“You always make my day better,” Valentina said. “Thank you.”

“I’d do anything for you.” Juliana kissed her and they forgot to talk for a long time.

\-------------------

“Are you sure we shouldn’t make her dinner like we did with Lucia?” Valentina asked.

“No way.” Juliana shook her head. “This isn’t going to be like that. Mom is going to be mad and we need to be able to make a quick getaway.”

“She’s not going to hurt you, is she?” Valentina looked at her in concern.

“No. She’ll lecture and yell but it won’t get physical.” Juliana rushed to reassure her. She didn’t want Valentina worrying more than necessary.

“Okay.” Valentina nodded and started to pace around the room.

“Val, you don’t have to worry. It’ll be okay. Stop pacing,” Juliana said.

“You’re not worried?”

“No.”

“Then why are you biting your nails?” Valentina asked.

“Oh.” Juliana pulled her nails away from her mouth. “Maybe I’m a little nervous. But everything will be all right.”

“I just wasn’t ready to do this so soon.” Valentina sighed. “I kind of wanted to tell Guille and have some more support. But he and Renata extended their vacation.”

“I know they should have thought of us,” Juliana teased.

“I didn’t mean-”

“I know. It’s fine. You’re fine.” Juliana wrapped her arms around Valentina. “It would’ve been nice to tell Guille and know he’s fine with us. But we’ve got each other and that’s enough.”

“It is.” Valentina cupped Juliana’s face in her hands. “Love you.”

“I-” Juliana stopped, hearing the door open. “My mom’s home. Sit down. Everything’s going to be fine.”

“Right.” Valentina tried to smile.

“Valentina, it’s good to see you.” Lupita smiled at them. “What’s going on with you?”

“We actually have something to tell you.” Juliana sat down next to Valentina on the couch as Lupita settled in a chair across from them.

“Is something wrong?” Lupita asked, looking back and forth between them.

“No, it’s actually a good thing.” Juliana cleared her throat, her mouth suddenly dry. She had tried to seem confident so that Valentina wouldn’t be so anxious but she was really a total mess. “Valentina’s my girlfriend.”

“What?”

“We’re dating. We’re in love,” Juliana said, watching her mother’s face change colors as her words registered. “Mom-”

“No. You don’t mean this.” Lupita shook her head. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“I love her more than anything,” Valentina said, looking Lupita directly in the eye.

“Don’t you talk to me,” Lupita snapped. “Not after what you did to my daughter.”

“She didn’t do anything to me. We fell in love,” Juliana said, fighting the urge to hold Valentina’s hand. It would only make her mom angrier.

“No. This- this is wrong. Two women shouldn’t be together,” Lupita said.

“It’s not wrong. We didn’t mean for this to happen but it did,” Juliana said.

“No.” Lupita glared at Valentina. “You did something to Juliana. She never did anything like this before.”

“All I ever did was love her,” Valentina said.

“Whatever this is, it’s not love.”

“Mom, stop. Valentina and I are together. That’s not going to change,” Juliana said firmly, finally reaching out to take Valentina’s hand. She needed that connection more than she cared about her mom’s feelings.

“I- I can’t. You’ve got to go right now,” Lupita said.

“What?” Juliana felt Valentina squeeze her hand but she felt lost.

“I can’t deal with this right now. I need you both to go.” Lupita stood up, walking out of the room.

“Fine.” Juliana walked out, pulling Valentina with her. They went outside and Valentina pulled her into her arms. “I’m fine.”

“I know. You’re always fine. Maybe I just need a hug.” Valentina held on tight, allowing Juliana time to collect herself.

“Well,” Juliana said as she pulled back. “That went about how I thought it would.”

“You don’t have to make a joke about this.” Valentina brushed tears off of Juliana’s face. “I know you’re upset.”

“It’s whatever. I didn’t expect her to be happy.” Juliana tried to smile but she ended up sobbing.

“Come here. Shh. It’s okay. Well, it’s not but I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” Valentina pressed a kiss into her hair. “Let me call Alirio and you can come home with me.”

“You don’t-”

“Yes, I do. And I’m not taking no for an answer.” Valentina looked her right in the eyes. “I need you with me right now. And I kind of think you need me.”

“Maybe a little,” Juliana admitted, marveling at Valentina’s ability to always know exactly what she needed. It was amazing that sometimes Valentina could give her what she needed without even saying a word.

“Everything sucks right now but eventually, it’ll get better.” Valentina pushed the hair from Juliana’s face.

“I almost believe you.” Juliana flashed a quick smile. She felt awful but Valentina always seemed to make things better. She trusted that even when her life was a mess, Valentina was there for her.

\------------

Valentina woke to the sounds of someone moving around her room. “Juls, come back to bed.”

“Can’t. I’ve got to work and so do you.” Juliana came over and pressed her lips to Valentina’s, pulling away before Valentina could drag her back to bed.

“Nooo.” Valentina groaned.

“I’ve got to go.”

“It was so nice being here with you.” Valentina sat up, frowning when Juliana began throwing her clothes into a bag. “What are you doing?”

“I’ve got to go home, Val,” Juliana said, keeping her back turned. “I’m running out of clean clothes.”

“You can borrow mine. We’ve shared clothes before,” Valentina said, not liking the idea of Juliana going home to her mother.

“My mom’s been calling me. She wants to talk to me,” Juliana turned around, still avoiding Valentina’s eyes.

“I don’t want her to hurt you.” Valentina clenched her jaw. She didn’t want to keep Juliana from her mom but she also didn’t want her hurt.

“I can’t avoid her forever.” Juliana shrugged. “I mean, she’s my mom. She’s all I have left.”

“Not all,” Valentina said, although she understood what Juliana meant. She couldn’t imagine losing her family and she had so much more of it than Juliana did.

“I know I’ve got you but I have to talk to her.” Juliana crossed the room, sitting next to Valentina on the bed. “I can’t just leave it alone. Especially since she called me. That means she at least wants to talk to me.”

“I know. I’m just worried about you.” Valentina traced Juliana’s face with her finger. “I just want to protect you.”

“You’re so sweet. But I’ll be okay.” Juliana turned her head and kissed Valentina’s hand.

“Should I go with you?” Valentina asked.

Juliana shook her head. “No, I think it will make things worse. She’ll focus on you and blame everything on you.”

“Okay. If you’re sure.”

“I am.” Juliana nodded her head firmly. “Even if I liked staying with you these past few days.”

“I liked it, too. It felt like we were really living together for real,” Valentina said shyly.

“Yeah.” Juliana smiled slightly. “Maybe one day, huh?”

“That sounds really nice.” Valentina stood up. “Let me get dressed and Alirio can drop us both off at work.”

“Val, you don’t-”

“I don’t have to do it but want more time with you.” Valentina kissed her teasingly before walking off to get dressed. She would take every second she could with Juliana.

\------------------

“Mom? Are you home?” Juliana called out a she walked into her house. She felt a little relieved that she had a few minutes to breathe before she got into it with her mom. She didn’t want to fight with her but she wasn’t naïve enough to expect that her mom would completely change her mind in only a few days. However, she had called. That had to mean something. She just wasn’t sure exactly what it meant.

“Juliana, I’m glad you’re here.” Lupita entered the room, a relieved smile on her face.

“Yeah.” Juliana froze when her mom hugged her, not wanting to slip back into their old roles. She wasn’t going to be the obedient daughter just to please her mom.

“I was so worried about you.” Lupita pulled back, looking into her face.

“You’re the one who told me to leave,” Juliana pointed out.

“Juliana-”

“Besides, I was fine. I stayed with Valentina.” Juliana knew those words would upset her mom but she didn’t really care.

“It’s not right, Juliana.” Lupita frowned.

“She makes me happy. What’s not right with that?” Juliana asked.

“It’s not normal.”

Juliana scoffed, irritated at those words. “What exactly is normal?”

“A man and a woman. That’s how it’s supposed to be,” Lupita said.

“You had that with dad and that was awful,” Juliana said, rolling her eyes. “If that’s normal, I want no part of it.”

“That’s- that’s why you’re doing this. Because of your dad.” Lupita tried to take Juliana’s hand but she shrugged away.

“No! I love Valentina. It’s not something you did or something I chose.” Juliana blinked back tears. She couldn’t let her mom affect her like that. “But it’s not going to change.”

“You know it’s not right. That’s why you didn’t tell me until now.”

“I didn’t tell you because I knew you would react like this,” Juliana shouted.

“Don’t yell at me.”

“I don’t want to fight.” Juliana clenched her fists and released them, trying to keep herself under control. “But I’m not going to let you lecture me on morality.”

“Because you know it’s wrong,” Lupita said.

“You’re telling me about what’s wrong with Panchito hanging around all the time?” Juliana turned around, feeling herself about to lose it.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure I do. Panchito’s married but he’s still over here all of the time and that doesn’t bother you,” Juliana said, her anger growing as she described her mother’s hypocrisy. “But I’m really and truly in love with Valentina and it’s the end of the world.”

“It’s not the same,” Lupita said.

“No, because Val and I aren’t hurting anyone.” Juliana sighed, feeling drained. “We’re talking in circles. Nothing’s getting settled tonight.”

“I don’t want you to leave again,” Lupita said.

“I’m not breaking up with Valentina,” Juliana said firmly. She wasn’t backing down on that no matter what.

“I don’t want her here. I won’t have her in my house,” Lupita said.

“Fine. Look, I’m tired. I’m going to my room.” Juliana turned, anxious to get away.

“What about dinner?”

“No hungry.” Juliana made it to her room, pulling her phone out. She knew Valentina would be worried. She had to let her know she was okay. And things really hadn’t gone too badly. It was about what she expected. She couldn’t be too upset.

\-------------------

Looking carelessly at her phone, Valentina leaned against the wall and waited for Juliana to come out. It had been a few days since they had seen each other and she needed to lay eyes on her. Juliana kept saying things were fine with her mom but she wasn’t quite sure she believed her.

“Hey, Val.”

“Oh. Hey, Sergio.” Valentina forced a smile at her old friend. “How are you?”

“Good. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you,” Sergio said.

“Yeah, I’ve been busy. Between my internship and Juliana, I don’t really have a lot of free time,” Valentina said.

“Well, I’m having a party tonight with Lucho and someone of the others if you want to come over.” Sergio smiled.

Valentina shook her head. “No thanks. I don’t want to hang out with my ex-boyfriend. Besides, Juliana and I have plans.”

“Bring her along. It’ll be fun. And I’ll make sure Lucho doesn’t bug you. You haven’t been around in a long time,” Sergio said.

“No, I really don’t party anymore. And that’s not Juliana’s idea of a good time.” Valentina barely managed to keep from rolling her eyes. Before Juliana, her life had been one party after another. She’d enjoyed it at the time but she was over it now.

“Your tutor’s got you on a short leash, huh?” Sergio laughed.

“She’s not my tutor anymore and she doesn’t make me do anything. I just don’t-”

“Val, hi! Sorry I’m late. Yola got a new shipment of books in and it took longer than we thought to get through.” Juliana came up and kissed Valentina’s cheek.

“It’s fine.” Valentina felt all the stress leave her when Juliana smiled at her.

“Hey, Juliana. I was just telling Valentina about a party at my place. You guys should come.” Sergio smiled widely at her.

“Thanks but I’ve had a long day at work. All I want to do is spend time with Val.” Juliana slid her arm around Valentina’s waist.

“Well, you both can come.” Sergio looked quizzically at the two of them.

“I really don’t think we’re up for it.” Valentina met Juliana’s eyes, hoping she could see how much she didn’t want to go.

“No, there’s only one person I want to spend time with today.” Juliana grinned at Valentina, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Wait. Are you two- are you two together?” Sergio asked, staring at them in shock.

Valentina leaned into Juliana and smiled. “Yeah. For a couple of months now.”

“I- Wow.” Sergio’s jaw dropped. “Well, you’ve certainly got better taste in women than men.”

“I- Okay.” Valentina shook her head, poking Juliana’s side. She hoped the other girl would calm down, she was blushing bright red.

“But anyway, we’ve got plans tonight.” Juliana ducked her head.

“Right. I’ll see you around,” Sergio said.

“Good bye.” Valentina pulled Juliana away. “Oh, my God.”

“You know he’s going to tell Lucho and the rest of your friends,” Juliana said with a laugh.

“I don’t really care.” Valentina held onto Juliana’s shoulders, looking her right in the eyes. “I just want to look at you for a while.”

“I’m fine, Val. Really.” Juliana shook her head. “My mom’s barely talking to me but it’s not a big deal.”

“You promise?” Valentina pressed her forehead to Juliana’s.

“I promise,” Juliana whispered. “I’m just so happy to be with you that the bad stuff in my life doesn’t seem so bad.”

“I feel the same way.” Valentina pulled back, stroking Juliana’s cheek. “Now, I’m going to turn my phone off before my friends start blowing it up.”

Juliana giggled. “Good. I’ve got you all to myself.”

“Just like I want.” Valentina kissed her, pulling her in closer. It was so easy to lose herself in Juliana’s kisses. It was all she ever wanted to do. After the past few days, she just need to spend some time with her girl.

\------------------

Juliana walked into the Grupo Carvajal building, feeling as uncomfortable as she always did when she came into this place. She was meeting Valentina but the other girl was running late. So she had to wait for her and she knew that to a lot of these stuck up rich people, she stuck out like a sore thumb.

“Juliana? Hey!” Eva came over to her, patting her back. “Are you waiting for Valentina? She’s working late today.”

“I know, she texted me.” Juliana nodded.

“She caught a major mistake that everyone missed. She’s helping one of the editor’s fix it.” Eva smiled. “I’m so proud of her.”

“You might trying telling her that,” Juliana said without thinking.

“Excuse me?” Eva looked at her sharply.

“Look, I’m probably overstepping but Valentina believes you think she’s a screw up.” Juliana straightened up, looking Eva directly in the eye. “It might do her some good to hear something else from you.”

Eva sighed. “I know I’m hard on her. But I do love her.”

“I know that. She does, too.” Juliana shrugged. “But she’d like to hear it from you.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Eva said. “But-”

“Hey, sorry I’m late.” Valentina bounded up to them. “I got caught up at work.”

“I know, you texted. And your sister told me how well you did.” Juliana smiled, nodding at Eva.

“Really?” Valentina looked hopefully at her sister.

“You did good work, Little Sister.” Eva smiled, giving her a hug. “You caught something no one else did.”

“Thanks, Eva.” Valentina blushed.

“Sounds like you had a good day.” Juliana yanked her hand back when she went to take Valentina’s hand. It was instinct but she didn’t need to out them to Eva when she and Valentina were actually getting along.

“You two ought to go out and celebrate. Do you have plans for tonight?” Eva asked.

“We’re just going to hang out,” Valentina said.

“That’s no fun. You two are gorgeous girls. I’m sure there are guys wanting to take you out.” Eva looked back and forth between them.

“Maybe but we’re happy with just each other,” Valentina said, smiling at Juliana.

“Well, Juliana, I still want my sister to have a good time tonight. Take her out and have some fun.” Eva handed her some cash.

“Eva, you don’t-”

“Nope. My baby sister deserves some fun. So go on,” Eva said.

“Okay.” Valentina leaned in, kissing her sister on the cheek. “Thank you, Eva.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Juliana smiled as Valentina grabbed her hand and pulled her away. “That was a surprise.”

“I know.” Valentina grinned as they made their way outside. “I can’t believe Eva actually did something nice for me.”

“It sounds like you deserve it.” Juliana slung her arm around Valentina’s waist.

“This was the best day, Juls. I spotted some errors and the editors let me help fix them. They listened to me like I wasn’t the spoiled rich girl whose family got her the job.” Valentina’s eyes sparked as she spoke.

“I’m so happy for you, Val.” Juliana had never seen Valentina this excited about work before. It was really nice.

“And Eva. What was that? Did someone drug her?” Valentina laughed in disbelief.

“You know she loves you.” Juliana elbowed her playfully.

“I know but she hardly ever shows it.” Valentina shook her head. “Anyway, dinner’s on Eva tonight.”

“Yeah.” Juliana smiled up at her. “You know, we can go out if you want. It’s not really my thing but if you want to, we can.”

“No. I’m not drinking like a fish anymore so clubbing isn’t much fun anymore.”

“Val-”

“Honestly, Juls, I don’t want to.” Valentina blew out a breath. “I’ve only got so much free time and I want to spend it with you.”

“I just don’t want you to miss out on anything.” Juliana knew that she was perfectly content to hole up with Valentina but she didn’t want Valentina to give anything up.

“Ha. Like anything could be better than this. Now let’s go spend Eva’s money.”

“Okay.” Juliana followed Valentina down the street, a happy smile on her face.

\----------------

Valentina closed her book, choosing to watch Juliana as she sketched. They had the whole house to themselves. Lucia had a late business dinner and Eva and Mateo had finally finished construction on their own home. She had told Chivis to go home early since it was just her. So she had Juliana all to herself.

“Hey, Val?” Juliana shoved her sketch book away. “You want to get something to eat?”

“Mmm hmm. Do you want to order in or find something here?” Valentina asked.

“I bet we can cook something simple.” Juliana stood up, tugging Valentina with her.

“You mean you can cook, I just do what you tell me to.” Valentina followed her into the kitchen, loving how comfortable Juliana was in her home.

“You’re getting better. I’ll make a chef out of you someday,” Juliana said.

“Oh, yeah?” Valentina pinned her against the counter.

“Yeah.” Juliana’s eyes dropped down to Valentina’s lips before darting back up to her eyes.

“You make me crazy.” Valentina leaned in, hovering over Juliana’s lips.

“Sorry,” Juliana said teasingly.

“No, you’re not.” Valentina dropped her face to Juliana’s neck. “You’re all I think about. I want you all the time.”

“Want you, too.” Juliana pulled her closer, running her hands over her back.

“You’re so pretty.” Valentina began trailing kisses along Juliana’s neck.

“What the hell is going on here?” Eva asked.

Valentina spun around, putting herself in front of Juliana. “Eva, I- I thought you were back at your house. What are you doing here?”

“I left some clothes. Besides, it’s my family home. I have every right to be here. What are you doing?” Eva repeated.

“I’m kissing my girlfriend,” Valentina said bluntly, standing up straighter. “We’re in love.”

“No. No, you wouldn’t do this.” Eva shook her head. “You’re a screw up but even you have your limits.”

“Valentina’s not a screw up.” Juliana pushed her way to stand beside Valentina.

“You shut your mouth. I should have known you were too good to be true. Valentina with a friend that wasn’t a total waste of space? You’re just as bad an influence as all of the others.” Eva snorted in disgust.

“Hey, shut up. Say what you want about me but leave Juliana out of it. She did nothing wrong.” Valentina shook her head. “We did nothing wrong. We just fell in love.”

“This- this isn’t love. It’s- it’s perverted,” Eva said.

“No, it’s not.” Juliana took Valentina’s hand in her own. “You may not like it but you can’t stop it.”

“She’s right, Eva. I’m not a stupid kid who hangs on your every word anymore.” Valentina felt herself grow stronger with Juliana right next to her.

“This is crazy. What would Dad think of you?” Eva asked.

“Don’t bring Dad into this,” Valentina snapped, her blood boiling at the thought of Eva using their father against her.

“Why? Because you know he’d be ashamed of what you’re doing?” Eva nodded smugly.

“That’s- You don’t know that.”

“Yes, I do. I-”

“Stop it. It’s not fair for you to use your dad like that against her,” Juliana broke in, squeezing Valentina’s hand once more.

“This is none of your business. It’s between me and my sister. Why don’t you leave?”

“No.” Valentina felt Juliana tense beside her and knew she had to do something. She couldn’t let Eva put her down without defending what they had. “Juliana has every right to be here. Because I made plans to spend the night with my girlfriend.”

“What are you going to do when people find out? Don’t you care about your reputation?” Eva asked.

“I’m the same person now as I was six months ago. Nothing’s changed,” Valentina said.

“Then why did you hide? Why didn’t you tell me before now?” Eva stared at her.

“Are you kidding me? Look at how you’re reacting. I knew you would do this. I didn’t want to deal with you.” Valentina glanced over at Juliana and felt herself calm. She could feel ever bit of love swell within her. “But I could never be ashamed of Juliana.”

“You-” Eva sighed before turning to Juliana. “Come on. My sister is reckless but you’re not. You know this is a bad idea.”

“This relationship is everything I’ve always wanted,” Juliana said quietly and resolutely. “This is not wrong or shameful or whatever you want to say.”

“You two don’t get it, you don’t understand the real world,” Eva said.

“Ha!” Juliana scoffed. “I know all about the real world. I know what it’s like to struggle. And I’m not going to let someone else’s opinion run my life.”

“That’s-”

“Eva,” Valentina cut in. “I’m not a kid anymore. You can’t protect me and you can’t tell me what to do. I don’t need you to anymore.”

“Yeah? What do you need then?”

“I need my sister to love me,” Valentina said, blinking back tears. “I need you to support me.”

“And what if I can’t do that?” Eva asked as her own eyes filled with tears.

“Then just back off. I can’t- I don’t want to listen to you lecture me constantly. It won’t change my mind. I’ll just start to resent you,” Valentina said.

“I- Fine. Do what you want.” Eva shook her head and walked away, slamming the door behind her.

“Hey, Val?” Juliana placed a hand on her back.

“Well.” Valentina let out a watery breath before turning to Juliana.

“Come here, Val,” Juliana whispered.

Valentina wrapped her arms around Juliana, burying her face in her neck. She didn’t want to cry, she just wanted to draw strength from Juliana. She could feel all of the love and care that Juliana had for her. That’s how she knew she’d made the right decision. Nobody in her life made her feel as well-cared for as Juliana did. It didn’t matter what Eva or anyone else had to say.

After a while, Juliana pulled back slightly. “You okay?”

“Mmm hmm. Thank you.” Valentina rested her hands on Juliana’s waist, preventing her from moving to far away.

“You don’t have to thank me for being here for you.” Juliana rubbed Valentina’s cheeks, brushing away a few tears.

“I’m just glad you’re here.” Valentina shrugged. “I couldn’t have done that without you.”

“I’m sorry, Val. I knew that you didn’t want to tell her but I really didn’t think she’d react like that,” Juliana said.

“Hey, she likes you. It’s me she’s disappointed in.”

“Val-”

“You heard her.” Valentina smirked bitterly. “This is just another in a long line of things I’ve done to let her down.”

“I’m still sorry,” Juliana repeated.

“It’s not your fault.” Valentina groaned. “God, I’m going to have to call Guille before Eva does.”

“He’ll be fine with it, don’t you think?”

“Yeah. But I still don’t want to do it over the phone,” Valentina said.

“What can I do to make this better?” Juliana asked, cupping Valentina’s face in her hands.

“Can you just hold me for a little while longer?” Valentina closed her eyes, leaning into Juliana’s touch.

“I can do that,” Juliana said, pulling her even closer.

“Mmm.” Valentina relaxed into Juliana’s embrace, allowing herself to forget everything but the girl wrapped around her.

\--------------------

Groaning loudly, Juliana made her way into the house. Her day had been awful and all she wanted to do was go to sleep for a billion years. But of course her mom would be home and feel the need to talk.

“What’s wrong, Juliana?” Lupita asked.

“Nothing.” Juliana shook her head, trying to push past her mom.

“I want to know,” Lupita said, grabbing her arm.

“Well, I had a long day at work and Val’s fighting with her sister and her friends are being jerks and I can’t do anything about it,” Juliana burst out, not really caring what her mom thought.

“Oh.” Lupita frowned. “Why- why is Valentina having problems with her sister and friends?”

Juliana knew saying anything would only give her mom ammunition but she need to talk without worrying Valentina. “Her sister found out about us and she’s not too happy.”

“Oh?”

“And a couple of jerks at her job are hassling her as well,” Juliana continued when her mom didn’t say anything more.

“That’s too bad,” Lupita said.

“It is. We thought things were calming down and it’s just started up again,” Juliana said.

“You know, maybe if you and Valentina didn’t flaunt you relationship, things like that wouldn’t happen,” Lupita said.

“I should have known better.” Juliana rolled her eyes in disbelief. Of course she dropped her guard and her mom started spouting nonsense.

“Not everyone thinks that two women together is all right. You two should have thought of that.” Lupita reached out to hug her but Juliana shrugged her off.

“Don’t. Just don’t. I thought you wanted to help but you just want to lecture.” Juliana scrubbed her hands over her face.

“You can’t blame me when the world doesn’t accept you,” Lupita said. “Has it occurred to you that you’re having this trouble because what you’re doing is wrong?”

“No, I never thought of that at all.” Juliana glared at her, attempting to control her temper.

“If you and Valentina aren’t getting along with everyone, maybe that means you shouldn’t be together.”

“I’m not listening to this.” Juliana spun around.

“Juliana, just think about this. If you really love Valentina, don’t you want what’s best for her?” Lupita asked.

“No, I’m-Just leave me alone!” Juliana went to her room, throwing herself onto the bed. She couldn’t let her mom’s words get to her. She and Valentina made each other happy. Nothing had ever made her feel like this before. Being apart wouldn’t make things better. She wanted what was best for Val but she couldn’t imagine breaking up was truly best.

\------------------

Valentina walked quickly away from her sister. The work day was over and she didn’t have to put up with her anymore. She turned a corner, bumping into someone. “Sorry. Oh! Hey, Lucia.”

“Hi, Sweetheart. How are you doing? You’ve seemed a little out of sorts lately.” Lucia smoothed back the hair from Valentina’s face.

“It feels like the whole world is against me and Juliana.” Valentina shrugged, feeling a little better now that she saw a familiar face that wasn’t on her case.

“I’m sorry.” Lucia hugged her. “I noticed Eva was in a snit lately. You told her?”

“She found out. And apparently, I’m just a dumb screw up who doesn’t know what love is,” Valentina grumbled. She really resented Eva treating her like this. Nobody had ever been as good for her as Juliana.

“You’re not a screw up and there’s nothing wrong with you.” Lucia looked at her seriously. “I’m sorry you’re having such a hard time.”

“It’s just so frustrating.” Valentina released a breath. “I expected it from Eva but it’s everyone else that’s making it worse.”

“I’m sorry,” Lucia repeated. “But I think there’s someone waiting for you downstairs that’ll make you feel better.”

“Juls is here?” Valentina’s eyes lit up. “Do you mind if I go?”

“Go, be with your girlfriend. Tell her I said hi,” Lucia said.

“Thanks. I’ll see you at home tonight.” Valentina kissed Lucia’s cheek and quickly made her way downstairs. She spotted Juliana shifting nervously and walked over to her. “Waiting for someone?”

“Val!” Juliana grinned.

“I didn’t know you were coming by today.” Valentina slid an arm around her shoulder and led her outside.

“I got out of work early and missed you,” Juliana said sweetly.

“Well, I’m-”

“Hey, ladies. It looks like you two are missing something important. Maybe you need a real man.” A young man followed them down the sidewalk.

“Let us know when you find one.” Juliana smirked as they walked away.

“Hey, I’m talking to you.” He grabbed Juliana’s arm and Valentina yanked her back.

“Watch it, Juan. We don’t want to talk to you.” Valentina scowled at him, putting herself in front of Juliana.

“You know, just because your daddy was loaded, it doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want,” Juan said. “Especially when it’s disgusting.”

“Just back off. I don’t have anything to say to you.” Valentina pulled Juliana away before he could say anything else. “God, what a dick.”

“Does that happen a lot?” Juliana asked anxiously after they had gotten away.

“Mostly it’s under their breath comments.” Valentina scoffed. “I’m just sorry you had to be in the middle of it.”

“I’m pretty tough.” Juliana smiled faintly.

“Are you okay?” Valentina asked. She didn’t like how upset Juliana still seemed.

“I am,” Juliana said quietly.

“I know that sucked but he doesn’t matter.” Valentina hugged Juliana to her. “I love you, Juls.”

“I love you. So much.” Juliana pulled back to look Valentina in the eye. “I just want you to be all right. I don’t want you hurt because of me.”

“I’m fine. And I don’t care what anyone else thinks. I just want to be with you,” Valentina said, staring worriedly at Juliana.

“That’s what I want, too.” Juliana leaned against Valentina.

“We’ll be okay.” Valentina rubbed Juliana’s back, hoping this was comforting Juliana. All she wanted was to take care of her. She hoped Juliana could feel it.

\------------------

Following Valentina through her house and up to her room, Juliana couldn’t stop fidgeting. She had thought about a lot of things over the past few weeks and she had come to a decision. She didn’t like it and she knew Valentina wouldn’t like it either. However, she knew it was for the best. She wanted Valentina safe and happy but she wasn’t sure she could be the one to do it for her. She knew what she needed to do, she just had to work up the courage for it.

“You okay?” Valentina asked as they sat down.

“Mmm hmm.” Juliana nodded, sinking into Valentina’s embrace as she gathered herself.

“I’m so glad you could come over tonight. I really needed to see you. Eva was being such a bitch today.” Valentina pressed a kiss to the top of Juliana’s head.

“I’m sorry.” Juliana’s resolve grew stronger. She knew that despite how Valentina joked about it, she wanted a good relationship with her sister. “I actually wanted to talk to you about that.”

“About Eva?” Valentina frowned.

“Not just her.” Juliana took a deep breath, wiping her sweaty hands on her jeans. “Val, I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Valentina said, staring at her in confusion.

“I- I’ve been thinking about things lately. About how things are going in your life. And I think that we should break up,” Juliana spit out, not meeting Valentina’s eyes.

“What?” Valentina whispered. “Between my mom, your sister, your friends and your random coworkers, it seems like everyone’s against us,” Juliana explained.

“I don’t care about them!” Valentina burst out. “I just want to be with you.”

“I want that, too. But everything is so difficult right now. I don’t want you mess up your life,” Juliana said.

“You make my life better. Why- why are you saying this?” Valentina asked.

“I-” Juliana stopped, her voice cracking with emotion. “You love your sister. I know this is screwing up your relationship with her.”

“Fuck Eva! I want my relationship with you more than anything. You mean more to me than her.” Valentina stood up and stalked across the room.

“You don’t mean that.” Juliana fought to keep herself steady despite her heart breaking at Valentina’s obvious distress.

“I do! I know what I’m saying,” Valentina said. “I know it feels like everything’s falling apart but I don’t care.”

“You say that now but-”

“You told my sister that you weren’t going to let her opinion separate us. What happened to that?” Valentina demanded.

“If it was just your sister, I would say fine. But it’s practically everyone. And I care about you more than myself.”

“Stop it. You’re treating me like a dumb screw up. Like everyone else does,” Valentina said.

“Val-”

“No, I don’t want to hear it. You’re making decisions that I should be making for myself,” Valentina said.

“That’s not what I’m doing,” Juliana said.

“Yes, it is.” Valentina walked back over to her. “Look, I’m perfectly capable of making my own choices.”

“Val, I just don’t want you to regret anything,” Juliana said, knowing she wasn’t explaining herself too well. She had the words in her head but they got tangled when she tried to speak.

“If breaking up with me is what’s best for you and it would make things better for your relationship with your mom, then okay.” Valentina sighed. “I wouldn’t like it but I only want you to be happy. But if it’s for me, no. I don’t accept that.”

“Please, just listen to me-”

“No, Juliana. I don’t need you to protect me. I can make my own decisions.” Valentina reached out to take Juliana’s hands. “Look me in the eyes and tell me you’re breaking up with me for yourself and I’ll deal with it. I’ll let you go and never talk to you again.”

“Val, please.” Juliana glanced up and away from her.

“Just tell me. Tell me it’s best for you and I’ll drop it.”

“Val, stop.”

“Say it, Juls. I don’t need you making my decision for me. So stop thinking about what’s best for me and think about yourself.” Valentina looked her directly in the eyes. “Do you still want to be with me? Do you still love me?”

“Of course I still love you. That’s never been the issue,” Juliana said, despite herself. Telling Valentina she loved her would only make breaking up more difficult but she could never deny it.

“That’s what matters, Juliana. Everything else is unimportant,” Valentina said passionately. “I know you know that.”

“Valentina.” Juliana closed her eyes, attempting to steel herself against Valentina’s pleading. “It’s just better for us to be apart right now.”

“Well, then say it, Juls. Tell me you’re not doing this for me and that’ll be the end of it,” Valentina said.

Juliana gazed at Valentina, almost trying to memorize her face. She sighed, pulling Valentina close and burying her face in her hair. “Of course it’s for you. I only want what’s best for you. I want you to be happy.”

“I’m happy with you. Well, not at this moment but you make me happy.” Valentina pressed her cheek to Juliana’s. “You have to stay. I don’t need you to leave me. I need you to trust me.”

“I only wanted-”

“What’s best for me,” Valentina finished with a roll of her eyes. “I’ve got enough people telling me what I should do. I don’t need you to as well.”

“I love you,” Juliana said, unsure of what else she could say.

“Then love me. Love me and be with me and don’t ever leave me,” Valentina said dramatically.

“I-” Juliana wrapped her arms around Valentina, sinking into her. There was only so much she could handle. She couldn’t take Val being this upset with her, practically begging her not to break up with her. Especially since she didn’t really want to break up at all. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, if you’re sure you can handle this, we’ll do it.” Juliana held on tight, grounding herself in Valentina’s touch. “I love you, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just didn’t want to be the one who screwed up your life.”

“It’s not you, it’s my sister and the other idiots in this world.” Valentina pulled back looking at her seriously. “Promise me you won’t do that again. You don’t make decisions without me.”

“I promise. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I hurt you.” Juliana kissed all over Valentina’s face.

“I love you so much. I- I can’t lose you over something stupid,” Valentina said.

“You won’t. I promise. I love you so much,” Juliana whispered. She pulled Valentina even closer, needing to assure Val that she cared. She loved her and all she wanted was for Valentina to know that.

\-------------

“Hey, what are you cooking?” Valentina asked as she came into the kitchen. Her face dropped when she saw her sister. “Oh. I thought it was Chivis. Never mind.”

“Val, wait. I actually came to talk to you,” Eva said as Valentina turned to walk away. “I made your favorite breakfast.”

“It’s too early to fight,” Valentina said.

“I don’t want to fight, either,” Eva said.

“Fine.” Valentina sat down and smiled at Eva when she put a plate of food in front of her. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Eva hesitated for a second. “How are you?”

“Fine.” Valentina looked suspiciously at her sister. What was Eva up to?

“I’m trying to make things better between us, Val. Talk to me,” Eva said.

“After the past few weeks, I have trouble believing that,” Valentina said resentfully. It figured that Eva would try to make herself seem like a victim in this.

“I- you’re my sister. I care about you,” Eva said.

“I know that.” Valentina shook her head. Things wouldn’t get better if they didn’t talk. Eva probably still wouldn’t get it but at least she would get to have her say. “Juliana almost broke up with me.”

“Excuse me?” Eva looked at her in confusion.

“She wanted to break up with me. Because things were hard with you and her mom and my friends. She thought it was best for me,” Valentina said.

“That’s mature of her,” Eva said carefully.

“No.” Valentina scoffed. “That’s another person trying to run my life. We talked and she’s not going to do that again.”

“That’s- that’s good, right?”

“Yeah, but I’m telling you right now that if she had broken up with me because of you, I would never have forgiven you.” Valentina looked her straight in the eye.

“Val-”

“I’m serious. I love her, Eva, and I can’t imagine my life without her.” Valentina smiled wistfully. “She makes everything better.”

“I know you two care for each other but with so many people against you, is it worth it?” Eva asked.

“Yes. She believes in me. She thinks I can do anything and she makes me believe it, too,” Valentina said.

“I like Juliana, you know that. But don’t you think you could find someone just as good as her. Only…” Eva trailed off when Valentina glared at her.

“Only male. That’s what you want.”

“It would make your life easier.”

“No, it would make your life easier,” Valentina said. “But I only want Juliana.

“I know that Juliana’s good for you. You’ve changed so much the past few months.” Eva sighed.

“So why can’t you be happy for me?” Valentina asked, looking at her pleadingly.

“It’s going to be hard. I don’t want that for your life,” Eva said.

“I’m not a kid anymore. Life is going to be hard.”

“But you don’t have to add to it.”

“I do, because I don’t want to live without her.” Valentina met Eva’s eyes, hoping her words were sinking in.

“And I’d like my big sister’s support. But if I can’t have it, I’ll be all right.”

“Val, I can’t.” Eva shook her head regretfully.

“Right.” Valentina nodded and stood up, pushing away from the table.

“Val, wait.”

“We’re done here.” Valentina walked out of the kitchen. There was nothing else to say. Neither of them would change their minds. They had nothing else to talk about.

\------------------------

It was Juliana’s favorite time of day. Early in the morning with the sun just coming up and nobody else around. Her body was entangled with Valentina’s. There wasn’t much that could be better.

“I can feel you thinking,” Valentina murmured, tightening her arms around Juliana.

“Is that a bad thing?” Juliana asked, leaning back into Valentina’s embrace.

“So long as you’re not thinking of breaking up with me,” Valentina teased.

“I’m not.” Juliana turned over so that she could look at Val’s face. “Just thinking about you.”

“Good things, I hope.” Valentina ran her hands through Juliana’s hair.

“The best. I’m so happy to be here with you. You’re all I need.” Juliana gazed at her, stroking Val’s cheeks.

“I feel the same way.” Valentina leaned in, placing a teasing kiss on Juliana’s nose. “But you know it’s not that easy.”

“I know. And I might get scared again. But I’m not giving you up.” Juliana reached down, taking one of Valentina’s hand and kissed it firmly.

“All I ask is for you to remember that we’re in this together. We can deal with anything if it’s you and me,” Valentina said.

“You’re right.” Juliana kissed her. “You’re always right.”

“If you’d remember that, we’d never have any fights.” Valentina smirked.

“Cute.” Juliana stared at her. It was so easy to get lost in Valentina.

“I love you, Juls. That’s the most important thing,” Valentina said, sliding her hands down to Juliana’s waist.

“And I love you. And no one’s ever getting between us again.” Juliana allowed Valentina to push her back onto the bed. There had been enough talking. Right now, all she wanted to focus on was Valentina. She was all she needed.


End file.
